They weren't prepared
by beyblade.athene
Summary: Neither Kurt or Blaine was prepared for the change, that suddenly happend in their life, as the memories seemed to fade away from Blaine.


Hello. This is my first story in forever and I really hope that people will like it. It is going to be multi-chaptered and it is going to be in 12 chapters all in all. (I have laid a plan for it)  
The story came to me through my studies and some movies I have seen through my studies. I am currently studing to become an nurse assistant (a person who works at a nursing home.)

I will say from the beginning. I am slightly dylexsic, so don't kill me on the spelling and the grammar and on that note. I would really love to get a beta-reader, simply so I won't get any hate from the spelling and the grammar.

Warnings: character death (later), lots of angst and frustration and a bit of fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Klaine for that matter of fact. it is own by the evil Ryan Murphy and Fox television.

Enjoy.

**They weren't prepared.**

Chapter 1.

It slowly started happening, but at such a slow speed, that now of them actually realised it was happening and one day it simply took off and turned their world upside down.

It was right after their 50 years of marriage anniversary, that Kurt started to realised that something wasn't completely right and there was definitely something wrong with the way Blaine was acting, but he simply couldn't put his finger on it, so he shook it off as simply him being old.

But that changed.

It was a bright and sunny morning, the 27th of May, when Kurt woke up and was expecting his husband to show him a whole lot of love and care on his birthday. He turned around in the bed and smiled, when he couldn't see Blaine and expected him to be out in the kitchen and hopefully preparing a nice cup of coffee and some breakfast on the bed.  
But what shocked him was, when Blaine returned it wasn't with breakfast or coffee or any kind of indication of what they normally did on one of their birthdays.

"Good morning, Kurt." Blaine said as he lay down in bed again and decided to hug his husband. Kurt was just starring at him disbelief.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Blaine?" Kurt countered the question.

"Not that I really recall, why? Is there something I should have remembered?" Blaine looked confused at Kurt and seemed to rack his brain from any indication of anything that he should have remembered.

"Well, beside the fact that I am turning 72 today and you haven't said a single thing or done anything yet, that might be it." Kurt said with a huff as he turned around in the bed and lay down again.  
Blaine looked horrified at his husbands back and then starred over at the calendar, where it said in large letters, 27th of May, Kurts 72 birthday.

"Oh dear! Kurt, I am so sorry. I must have forgotten about, because I haven't even brought you are present or anything." Blaine sat up and looked over at Kurt with tears in his eyes, as Kurt looked back at him in shock.

"You have forgotten? How can you have forgotten my birthday?" Kurt said loudly, while he sat up in the bed and glared at Blaine.

"I have no idea. I just have no idea of why I forgot it and I don't know why I haven't been able to remember it." Blaine shook his head and looked over at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Honey, relax." Kurt said and hugged Blaine, as he started to cry and was looking more and more confused and miserable from the turn of events.

"We'll just have to find something to do and I don't care about present, as long as you are here with me, it is going to be a great day." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the mouth and smiled at him. Blaine smiled back at him through the tears, though he still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The day went on as normal with breakfast and visits from the family and lovely dinner at night, which Blaine cooked so Kurt wouldn't have to do anything on his birthday.

But the memories just started to fade even more.

As the signs slowly started showing more and more as Blaine started to forget what day it was and what time of the week it was in general just forgetting with Kurt said just minutes ago.

It gave a different and disturbing edge to their relationship, as the fights became more often and it was always about the same thing.

Blaine had forgotten something again.

"Blaine, where have you placed the letter from Finn and Rachel?" Kurt asked Blaine one evening. Blaine looked up from his newspaper and asked.

"What letter?"

"The letter we got this morning about how their holiday is going and what they have experienced so far on the trip." Kurt sighed.

"Oh." Blaine said and looked confused around the room and still seemed like he couldn't recall a letter at all.

"But weren't they just hear the other day?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "No, Blaine. They have been on a holiday for the last two weeks and they are returning to New York City next week for our son, Michaels birthday."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a shocked and bewildered look in his eyes.

"It is our sons birthday next week?"

Kurt starred at him in disbelief and the closed his eyes and rubbed his foreheard in annoyance.

"Yes, Blaine. Michael is turning 43 next week and we are going to celebrate it with him, Michelle, Liza, David, Finn, Rachel and all the grandkids."

Blaine starred at him for along time and Kurt could see he was racking his brain for any remembrance of getting told about the events next week. Kurt sighed and went over to Blaine and sat down in the chair beside Blaine.

"Blaine, honey, don't you think it might be a good idea, if we went to the doctors and got this checked?" Kurt asked him, while he looked into Blaine eyes with all the concern and love he had for the other man.

Blaine looked back at Kurt and sighed.

"You might be right, but what if there is something really terrible wrong with me and something?" Blaine looked worried at Kurt as he took his husband hand.  
Kurt looked down at their hands and then up at Blaine.

"Honey, no matter what it is, I am not going to leave you or anything, but it just worries me that you keep forgetting things and that you cannot remember what I might had said two minutes ago." Kurt said slowly with a sad tone to his voice.

Blaine starred into Kurts eyes and knew that his husband was right.

"Okay lets call the doctor and set up a time for the next time he is available." Blaine said and Kurt smiled at him, while he stood up and proceed to hug his husband, who couldn't do anything but hug him back as they smiled at each other.

The next day.

Kurt got up bright and early the next morning and decided to call the doctor to set up and appointment for Blaine.

As he dialled the number and set the phone to his ears, Blaine came out and asked him what he was doing.

"Calling the doctor, for the appointment we were talking about yesterday." He answered and could immediately see that Blaine couldn't remember it.

"Honey, it is about the fact that you seem to forget things more easy, than you used to and we talked yesterday that it might be a good idea to see the doctor about it." Kurt continued and Blaine seemed to get it, as he walked back into the bedroom to get ready.

In the mean time, Kurt had gotten through to the doctor and explained the situation and had set up an appointment for the next week. He placed the phone down on the table and sighed.

Kurt was really worried about Blaine and he really hoped that the doctor would put him more at ease about the situation, but he couldn't stop himself from getting worried about what was going on with his husband.

TBC


End file.
